Finding Her Sun and Stars
by RupturedRose
Summary: Mara,is found by her old friend Dany in a Shepard village.She takes up and starts to live with the Dothraki.Kithrad catches her eye and she catches his.Will she be the Moon of His Life,and will he be Her Sun and Stars.M for lang etc.OCxOC R&R please.


I am trying out a game of thrones fic. It is an OCxOC pairing, with mentions of DanyxDrogo. In this the female OC intervenes and I will try and write this as if Drogo and Rhaego had lived. The Dothraki words are italic, and I will give my reference for the words and phrases,and their definitions at the bottoms of each chap. R&R please- RR

I was a girl in that shepard's villiage. A slave of a man of poor knowledge and morals. I knew the secrets of this place,and I knew the secrets of the _maegi_ and I knew how to heal. I knew when and how to speak in the common language and I knew many words in others.

Pretty good for a no good slave girl. Or demon, as they called me. I had red fire as hair, and eyes that changed more frequent than one could report. I was sold into this place as a girl and I had been of child bearing age for years now. But none dared touch me. So they chained me and made me do work, nothing that I could screw up to affect them. I had grown to a girl's age in a beautiful place I missed, with friends. A friend, whom I missed like I missed hot baths and warm beds. A sister to me, she was like.

One day, the Dothraki came to the villiage and they killed and pillaged. They tore through the houses and slayed husbands and fathers. Tied up children, and caged women. I hid in a store box but they still found me. An oaf, a Dothraki _lajak_ pulled me outside, and I stood next to the crooked _maegi_.

Another _lajak _came over to the _maegi _and herded her into a pen with the others. But I was kept outside the pen, and the pigs looked me over. They pulled at my hair and ran their fingers along my jaw, my eyes were closed tight. I heard them laughing and one of them pulled at my tunic. I opened my eyes and glared at them, one kept laughing till he saw my eyes and I saw him shiver, he left me for the other.

The other refused to look at my eyes and kept to his task. But as my tunic was about to rip, I heard a woman's voice in Dothraki, she was ordering others to bring all of us to her. We were to be left alone and taken with her. I didn't see but a flash of white hair, but I saw by her followers, she was _Khaleesi_.

I had learned some of the language of Dorthraki when I was a girl, I had been long out of practice, but I could still pick up enough to know what was going on. And I still used some when I felt like it.

So they were taken from the pens and all of us were taken to follow the _Khaleesi_. We walked till we came to a large tent like structure. It had once been a market stall, but now I saw a Dothraki sitting on a chair like it was a throne. He had a long braid, and he was talking with other _lajak_. But he had warpaint and an aura reeking of intimidation and superiority.

He was the _Khal_.

Though the others stood stock still and clung to one another, they still shunned me. And none of them realized who we were in the presence of. I bowed my head, not daring to look the _Khal_ in the eyes.

Then the _Khaleesi_ stepped forward and he addressed her. They spoke of me, and how I was the "spoils" of the pig...I mean _lajak_'s work. She did not like that. She said if the _lajak_ wanted to take us then they should marry us. Other Dothraki laughed. But she would not stand for it, the _Khal_ indulged her and listened to her.

One _lajak_ spoke and basically said he would not follow a _Khal _who would submit to the whims of a woman let alone an _ifak_. This was a challenge to the _Khal. _ He then spoke of his fiery _Khaleesi_ and, Oh how he threatened the _chafak_. Then the _chafak _held out a blade, the _Khal_ walked into it, but he did not flinch. The _Khal_ continued to circle, dropped his weapons, dodged the traitors attacks, and made short work of him. He ripped out his tounge through a gash in his throat.

This _Khal _was a real _lajak_ no _edavrasa chafak. _Once the _Khal_ returned to his makeshift throne I cast my eyes down once more. I still did not see the _Khaleesi's_ face, but her voice was almost familiar. She then proclaimed how she needed a healer for the _Khal's _ small wound. He almost would not hear of it, but then she insisted and called to us in the common tounge to ask if any of us could help heal him.

This is when the crooked _maegi_ stepped forward speaking of how she could heal him and had been taught to use smokes and ointments. But before she could get close enough to the _Khal _ I interjected, eyes still to the ground.

"No! _Khaleesi_, do not listen to her, she is not speaking truth. It is a _qosarvenikh._ I swear on the _qoy_ running through my body."

Then I heard something I had not heard in the longest time. My name.

"Maranaesta*?"

Came from the mouth of the _Khaleesi_, and I looked up.

"Daenerys?"

The guards were quite confused as was the _Khal_. But after an explanation and the seizure of the crooked _maegi_. I was allowed to hug a friend, and find solace in a known person for the first time since my girlhood.

The _Khal_, Drogo, was his name, was the husband of my best friend. My best friend, the _Khaleesi. _I was amazed, I never thought Dany would marry anyone like this. I found the marriage had been arranged by her brother with help from others. But she had grown to really love him. And I felt such happiness in my heart for her.

I also came to find that Viserys was dead. Molten gold poured over his head. The ass deserved it. He always tried to control Dany since we were young. And he always hated me, because I would never listen to him. He was dead for being arrogant and threatening Dany and her child. The son growing in her belly.

We were both so happy, talking about what had happened since we had been seperated. And the _Khal_ also learned my story since we were talking in a mix of language while I was treating his wound. He would actually inquire as to what we were saying if we talked in the common tounge for too long. I had a feeling this man did not like being uninformed or not in control of the situation.

Eventually we came to the inevitable part of the conversation.

"So what ever happened, Mara. Why were you left here?"

I hated to tell the next part.

"It was Viserys. He hated that I might start influencing you more. He wanted you to be a docile maid, and I didn't fit into his plot to gain control of the crown by your marriage. So when he was first passing through here, he drugged me and sold me to a pleasure house not too far away."

Dany gasped and the _Khal _demanded to know what I had said that upset the moon of his life. Dany explained and he said no one here would ever know, nor would they treat me as a _sorf chiori._ A "dirty woman" which I guess is the best way to say "whore" in Dothraki.

"Do not be so alarmed. I still hold my virginity. I have knowledge, just not experience, thank, _ Mai Jalan_."

"Indeed. So how did you come to be here?"

I finished tending to Drogo's wound and looked down once more as I continued.

"Well, as you know, I have never been petite, like you, Dany. When not enough men showed interest in a girl of my...stature and...girth, they sold me to a _sorf foz mahrazh_ in this village. But he couldn't handle me, and when the rest of the people saw me, they all feared and hated me."

Dany was confused.

"But how did you become _maegi_ and learn to heal?"

"One woman, did not hate me like they did, did not shun me like they did. She taught me how to clense and heal and helped me pray. But she died a year after I got here. Probably when I was about 15."

"And now you are 18."

"Really?"

"Yes, remember, we decided your birthday was a month before mine, and I just turned 18."

"See Dany, without you I don't even know my own age. And what a spinster I am turning into."

We both laughed like when we were young. Later, at nigthfall Dany and I embraced and said our goodnights. I bowed to Drogo and bid him goodnight and one of Dany's maids showed me to a tent in the camp, not far from hers. I was about to go to sleep when I saw a shadow thrown onto the wall of my tent and someone asked in a rough tone to see me, in Dothraki, of course.

I went to the tent flap and opened it, I was covered in a fur and a thin shift of a tunic. My visitor was a _lajak. _A _mezahhe lajak._ I expected only to hear Dothraki from those other than Dany and one of her maids, but he attempted and did quite well common language, which was a pleasant surprise.

"Girl of _vorsa noreth_ and _maegi_, I come to give _rhellaya_."

"_Lajak_ do I not seem strange,_esinakh che_ _mel _to you."

He looked almost sheepish. Which seemed hard for this _rakh, _no, _mahrazh. _He must have been younger than the _Khal _though, maybe 25, if that old. Probably closer to 22 or even 20.

"No. You are _esinakh vos mel._ You have..._zheana tihs, ma erin..._heart..." he pointed to his chest as he said this.

"I want to...help you."

When he finished this broken speech, he looked me in the eyes, something no one but Dany had ever done without flinching. He looked and looked. He called them beautiful. And he called me 'Girl of the fire hair'.

I smiled at the young _lajak_. And since there is no word for 'thank you' in Dothraki I went out on limb.

_"Lajak, _do you know 'thank you'?"

"I...know how it is meant, _maegi."_

"Then, thank you. _Anna hake_ Maranaesta _che_ Mara."

"You are...welcome, _mae-_ Mara. _Anna hake _Kithrad* _che_ Kith. I am..._gaezo_ of _Khal_ Drogo."

We bowed heads to each other,which was strange for _lajak, _and a brother of the _Khal _ to do in greeting a woman let alone an _ifak._

"I must rest, but I thank you for your...concern, _la-_Kith."

"Rest...well, _vorsa noreth."_

"And you, _erin lajak."_

He walked back to his tent, and I am not _navvirzethay _to say, I watched as he did. One day back with my friend, in a Dothraki camp, and I was already attracted to a _mahrazh, _who is the _ Khal's gaezo_ and who could have any _nayat_ in the _khalasar. _

Pretty bad for a no good slave girl. Ha, wait till I tell Dany.

So what do you think so far?

Ditch the fic or keep it going. Please give me feedback.

Thank you-RR

*****Maranaesta= Mara-n-A-sta

*****Kithrad=Key-th-r-ah-d

**Dothraki Words in this chap**:

Maegi-witch,wise,sorceress

Lajak-warrior

Khaleesi-queen of Dothraki horde

Khal-king of Dothraki horde

Ifak-foreigner

Chafak-traitor

Edavrasa-useless

Qosarvenikh-trap,deception

Sorf Chiori-dirty woman(my phrase)

Mai Jalan-mother moon

Sorf Foz Mahrazh-dorty old man

Mezahhe-'hot'/sexy

Vorsa-fire

Noreth-hair

Rhellaya-help

Esinakh-different

Che-or

Mel-bad/evil

Rakh-Boy

Vos-not

Esinakh Vos Mel-different not bad

Zheana-beautiful

Tih-eye

Zheana Tihs-beautiful eyes

Ma-and

Erin-kind

Anna-me

Hake-name

Anna Hake- 'my name' or 'my name is'

Gaezo-brother

Navvirzethay-ashamed

Nayat-girl

Khalsar-Dothraki horde/camp

**Reference:**

.org/dothraki/Learningdothraki

The English to Dothraki dictionary and

Dothraki to English

dictionary are my references.


End file.
